Being a family again
by XxTatteredXxHeartxX
Summary: Well for those who read this is same plot, But for those who didn't Shuichi and Yuki have been distant from eachother and shuichi doesn't like that. so he comes up with a plan to get them back together
1. The begining of it all

A/n A/n

Chibiwatergoddess: Hello I'm Chibiwatergoddess for all who don't know me,

this is my first Gravi fic and I'll (Author gets knocked out of her chair) haaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ow ow ow I'll feel this for a

week, who did that because I don't appreciate getting knocked out my chair.

Yuki: I did it gotta problem with it?

(Author shakes her head no)

Yuki: Thought so.

Chibiwatergoddess: But I got this one question… why did you do that?

Yuki: I HATE when people make stories about us! No questions asked or answered!

Chibiwatergoddess: Ok! Let's start the story then.(But you did answered my question)

There was a building a very tall building which held such a beautiful sound. That sound was someone singing and it was beautiful. The person who held that voice was no other then Shuichi Shindo.

" Okay Shuichi, That's good enough" A tall Blonde hair said in a microphone

" Huh oh… Okay" The pink hair boy said taking off the headphone set

" Wow, I never worked so hard in my life ever." A red head boy said

" Yeah" A green hair boy said

The boys went out of the room they were in and started to stretch and grabbed their belongings and started making there way to the entrance.

" Hey Shuichi!!" Hiro yelled toward the pink hair vocalist

" Yeah, Hiro!" Shuichi yelled toward his best friend

" Do you need a ride?" Hiro questioned shuichi

" No thank you I'll gonna walk because I want to stop somewhere first" Shuichi answered

" Oh alright, how about you Fugisaki?" Hiro asked the green hair boy

" Yeah I'll take that ride thank you." Fugisaki said

" See you Mr.Shindo." Fugisaki was following hiro to his motorcycle

" Bye you two" Shuichi yelled toward them.

Shuichi Shindo was walking down the street toward the bookstore to see if his favorite author let out a new release.

" Can I help you?" A girl asked shuichi when he got there

" Umm…yeah did 'cool' (1) come out yet." Shuichi asked the girl

" Umm sorry can you tell me who the author is."

Shuichi was surprised that this girl didn't know who the eiri yuki was. Shuichi looked at the girl again and answered.

" Eiri Yuki" Shuichi answered

" Oh, I love his work and is sexy, I'm kinda jealous of you. But no new shipment came today." The girl told shuichi

"Oh uh" Shuichi blushed

"That's okay. Thank you for helping though" Shuichi said

" Your welcome"

Shuichi walked out of the store and walked toward his destination as he walked he paid no attention to the sidewalk in front of him, he looked out to the street and watched the cars go by. He didn't even notice that there was a woman and a little boy walking his way.

"Big sis, come on before it closes." A little boy said tugging on an older girl's sleeve.

"Alright Sora, stop pulling me, I'm coming." The girl who looked a bit younger than Shuichi said.

The two kept walking and in a second, the little boy crossed paths with Shuichi and they both fell. As they lay on the ground the boy's older sister held her hand over her mouth. As soon she realized she bent over and picked up her brother and then held out her hand to Shuichi.

"Oh my god are you alright Mr.Shindo? I-I mean we're so sorry!!" The young girl said.

"Yeah, I stopped the fall with my head, and no problem. Its looks like you're in a hurry, please excuse my clumsiness." Shuichi said with a smile looking at the little boy, Shuichi got up and bent down on one knee and looked at the boy. The little boy seemed a bit embarrassed and sad for knocking Shuichi down.

"Don't worry, I'm alright. No need to be embarrassed about anything just be careful next time." Shuichi smiled at the little boy and ruffled his hair.

"Thank you Mr.Shindo… I'm surprised we ran into a famous person and big sis didn't pass out." The little boy said with a smile. His sister grabbed his hand.

"Hahaha he's so cute isn't he? But like I said before Sora I didn't pass out I fell and hit my head, which made my eyes close. You know they are so cute when they are babies but they have to grow up " The older sister said with a smile and the little boy looked at his sister.

The older sister gave her little brother a kiss on the cheek and bowed to Shuichi and started to walk to their destination. Shuichi kept on walking to his house and when he got there he saw Yuki sitting on the couch typing probably another chapter for his book "Yuki you're not in your study, good we need to talk ok." Shuichi sat next to his lover and kissed his cheek. Yuki got up and started to walk to his study after shuichi grabbed him by his shirt.

"Wait, you don't know what I'm going to say!" Shuichi said

Yuki stopped trying to get away and started to listen to his idiot, He don't have to but he is trying to love shuichi as much as shuichi love him, So this is a big step for him. But he has to get the chapter finish so he can spend time with shuichi more.

"I know it'll be stupid so get off me…so I can go to my study" Yuki said with a little anger in his voice.

" Well this time it won't I swear. Ok this will be a good talk for us ok because it probably will help us with are relationship. " Shuichi told his lover with sentimental in his eyes

"What is it that is so damn important then me finishing my book that we should talk about?" Yuki said with an annoyed tone

"Well, you know everything been the same for two years now and I want a different

thing to do….um…like I want to hear something crying and I could um…you know hold it in my arms." Shuichi said to his blond lover

" You want a kid?" Yuki said in a anger tone

"what's wrong with the same routine and I don't want kids because I hate kids. I'll regret this but why do you want a kid?" Yuki told and asked the pink hair vocalist.

" Well that's easy I was walking from work and I stop at the books store to see if you let

out another volume but you didn't so I was walking home bored and I wasn't paying attention then these two siblings came up and they both fell on me and the older sister said sorry and the little boy was so cute and she said when they are babies they are so cute and I know this isn't making any since right now but this isn't a good reason to have a child but I want to know how it feels to hold a baby and to know what our baby would look like." Shuichi exclaimed in one breath

" So that's why I want a child yuki." Shuichi said

" You actually understand what I'm saying in my book?" Yuki questioned his lover

"Well the conversations in your book are just like me and yours when we talk I wonder why but yea I understand. But was that the only thing you caught." Shuichi said with a smile

" Well we can try something different sometime. So I don't how you're going to get one"

Yuki told shuichi. Yuki's legs were starting to get tired standing so he sat back down next to shuichi.

"Aw yuki, I knew you would understand. I can't believe that you agreed yuki we're going to have a child I love you so much" Shuichi ran up stairs to go to take a shower

" I wonder if it's possible for him to get pregnant" Yuki looked at his laptop and started to follow shuichi to their bathroom.

(2 months later)

Yuki and Shuichi were at the dinner table eating.

" Yuki, I think I'm pregnant" Shuichi said with a serious face

Yuki actually started to choke on his food. Yuki looked at shuichi and stared at him.

"How do you know? you're probably wrong." Yuki told Shuichi

"No, I was throwing up for weeks now and I stumbled on a pregnancy show and it

said when you throw up you're pregnant." Shuichi smiled at his lover

"Remember when I had a slight fever." Shuichi said

"Did you go see a doctor before you made your own assumptions." Yuki asked

"No not yet" Shuichi said

"How is the baby suppose to live? you have no cord to keep the baby alive." yuki

questioned.

" Yuki, why are you asking such hard questions? that I can't answer and

stop yelling at me." Shuichi was now crying now

" Hey brat, I'm just confused." yuki settled down

"That's okay I'm confused to but we can get through this together." Shuichi said with a

smile

" We're going to the hospital to know how and when you got pregnant and if this is true

or not" Yuki told shuichi to get dress when shuichi disappeared upstairs, Yuki started to wash the dishes after that he gotten dress. Then they got in the car and Yuki was driving so fast that no cop could stop him. They arrive at the hospital one hour and fifty seconds and yuki got out the car and went to shuichi and grabbed shuichi and pulled him out the car and into the hospital. When they got in there yuki let go of shuichi and pointed to a chair.

" Hello can I help you with something" the lady said behind the desk in surprised.

" Yes, we need a doctor who knows about male pregnancy." Yuki said out of breath.

"Okay, you'll have to fill this out and you'll have to calm down sir everything is going

to be alright okay so breathe." The lady said with a smile trying to calm herself down

Yuki took the clip board and a pencil and sat by shuichi while he was answering the

questions and when he was finished he gave it to the lady and not to long they were

called.

" Hi I'm yukiru and I'm going to be your doctor. I just have some test that we have to do

come over here Mr.Shindo let's see how much you weigh 125 lbs. Ok now your height

5'6. Well before we start don't call me yukiru people call me yuki…I know my parents thought I was a boy when I was born but they was mistaken so they call me yuki. I'm not really used to people calling me Doctor Yukiru so since that's out of the way. Ok so what's the problem" the doctor asked with a smile.

"Well my lover Shuichi Shindo is pregnant and I want to know how can he get pregnant,

and when he got pregnant? and if it is true or not. " Yuki told the doctor "Well he got pregnant 2 months ago. That's easy to explain ok we'll start okay the first thing is that I want Mr.Shindo to sit down because this is going to be very long." Yukiru told Shuichi, Yuki sat down also.

" Good. Let's just get through this okay, extrauterine pregnancies is also called abdominal pregnancies are possible but it's very rare because when the fertilize egg heads the wrong way down the fallopian tube and comes out in the abdomen instead of the uterus. Well as long as the fertilize egg is somewhere it can tap into blood supply the uterus is ideally for this function but other organs can be used too the fertilize egg produces enzymes which eats into whatever it lands on so it can attach and also tap into the blood vessels.

The fetus is actually a parasite where as the uterus is designed to support the parasite

but the other organs shouldn't it can do much damage to the host who is carrying the

parasite but if the fetus implants in a place where it can thrive without killing the host

it can grow to a point where it is viable and can be delivered surgically. Although this leaves a big problem of what to do about the implantation site again let me repeat my self again. The uterus is ideally suited to coping with the eight-inch wound left so the baby can grow without the uterus. But it's very unlikely and very dangerous but medical technology." Yukiru stopped to see if yuki and shuichi are getting this. Yuki and shuichi looked at each other then the doctor yuki can say that this is the first time he felt stupid

" Which means men could now bare children." Yukiru smiled at the two

" Why didn't you say that in the place." Shuichi said

" Mr. Eiri asked how you got pregnant but I'm not finished. Mr. Shindo is going to have the baby by caesarian section, which is also called C-section well for Mr.Shindo to have a baby he'd have to get lots of female hormones that he got because he wouldn't have the baby. The baby is fed by attaching itself to an internal organ such as the bowel Mr.Shindo. We as doctors acknowledge this, it would be dangerous because of the risk of bleeding from the placentas and hormone treatment could leave Mr.Shindo with large breasts so Mr.Shindo I want you to see me every week in a month so I can see how the baby is doing and you'll have to eat right okay bye" yukiru left the room

So yuki and shuichi left the hospital and drove home. The drive home was really quiet until shuichi started to sniff.

"Yuki listen I'm really sorry. I knew that you didn't want a child but it might be fun."

Shuichi voice was soft when he said the last part.

" Fun? " Yuki asked

Yuki tuned Shuichi out to think to himself.

"Well we should throw away your strawberry cakes before you say anything let me

finish. Well the doctor did say eat healthy so it would be wrong to eat sweets right in

front of me." Shuichi said

" Who even said I was going eat them in front of you." Yuki said

" Oh yuki please because this will be the first thing you can devote yourself to for becoming a perfect father ok. I love you so much yuki you know I do" Shuichi rapped his arms around yuki's arm and laid his head on yuki's shoulder

Yuki let one hand off the wheel and put it around shuichi

Chibiwatergoddess; Tell me how bad or good it was See you next chapter


	2. Meeting mom

A/n A/n

**Chibiwatergoddess; god he gets on my nerves first he kicked me out the chair and **

**I have to sit with him this is… **

**Manger; Miss Chibiwatergoddess your on**

**Chibiwatergoddess; hell…. o everyone we're back with Eiri Yuki okay now no one wants to hear him do they nope let's start the story then **

**yuki; Stupid girl **

Shuichi was walking to the kitchen to see if yuki was there to his dismay yuki wasn't.

"Yuki what's going on you haven't talk to me ever sense you found out that I was

pregnant. Please tell me why maybe this baby won't bring us together like I thought."

Shuichi started to cry

"Hey brat what the hell is wrong with you?" Yuki said in the doorway

Shuichi stood up and walked to yuki and looked at him

" Good way to ask how I'm doing yuki the hell is wrong with you. First you never said

anything to me for 2 weeks. So stop acting like you actually care for me or your baby the

only person you care about is yourself!" Shuichi ran upstairs to their room

"It's like what she said I only care about myself not other people problems." Yuki went

to his study but couldn't concentrate because when shuichi said it he felt a little pain. So

he went to their room and stop at the door to see it was lock

"Listen brat, what I said must of defended you but I didn't mean it now open this door"

Yuki said

" Gee that's a good apology but I'll accept it, I was so scared that you'll leave me. I'm so

sorry yuki…

Shuichi opened the door and hugged yuki.

"oh yeah I'm hungry can you feed me please." Shuichi said with a smile

Yuki pet shuichi hair and went down stair with shuichi following him to the kitchen.

"Here eat up after you finish that we're going to the hospital" yuki said putting the food

in front of Shuichi

"Hahahahahaha you said spit all hahahahahaha" shuichi laughed.

Shuichi finished his food and got dress and followed yuki to his car. While Shuichi was

laughing yuki got to the hospital longer than last time. They went in and when they got

there yukiru was standing at the information desk talking to the person there.

"Hello Miss Yukiru, we're here for the check up." Yuki greeted the woman

" Hahahahahaha you said check then up hahahahahaha yuki your so funny stop making

me laugh." shuichi laughed

"What's so funny Mr.Shindo?" Yukiru asked

Yukiru was trying to listening to why shuichi is laughing while they was walking to the

room

"Yukiru-chan, Why aren't you shocked about my pregnancy?" Shuichi asked

" Well when I was born, I was born out of a man and um my papa is sick right now and

my dad can't do anything because he got fired and he is trying to find a job but can't. I

had to get out of school to work here and now my dad is approving by day" yukiru

started to cry

" I'm so sorry that I ask that stupid question. but you are in school how old are you?"

shuichi asked

" I'm 22 yrs old and I wasn't in a regular college .I went to a medical collage when I was

20 and that's when I heard my papa was sick so filling in the spot for him. " Yukiru

started to rub her teary face.

" Oh, well we hope your papa would be okay" Shuichi said

"At least…" shuichi was lost at words

What can he say what his father left his mother when he was still a baby, and when his

mother found someone new he used to rape and beat shuichi and always yell and hit his

mother. Then his father did something shuichi wouldn't ever think he would do he tried

to kill his mother but she got away she packed up both shuichi's and her luggage and

grabbed shuichi and ran away. They lived together until shuichi started to live with hiro

shuichi hated his birth farther for leaving his mother if wasn't for him and his mother

wouldn't live in hell.

" All finish Mr. Shindo you're all healthy and the baby is healthy also so you don't have

to come to me no more if there is a problem you can call me or come by do you have any

questions?" Yukiru smiled

" I have one. " Shuichi said looking at her

" You have a lot of questions today don't you." yukiru smiled

" um how many moths till my stomach gets big that's what I'm waiting for." Shuichi said

with a smile on his face

" Well 6 to 8 months you'll get big not that big well it depends on how the baby grows so

I'll see you in 6 months" Yukiru left

Yuki and shuichi went to the car.

" Hey brat when we was in the office you was about to say something right. What was

you going say?" Yuki asked

Yuki got in the car and waited for shuichi to answer.

" hmm I wonder what's on the radio?" Shuichi turned the radio on and started to flip

through the stations and found a song they can listen to.

" Brat are you listening and don't touch my radio!" Yuki looked at shuichi trying to get

an answer

" Well when I was young I had two fathers one was my real dad and one was a step I

wouldn't even call him my father."

"Why?" Yuki asked

"Because my first one left my mom when I was first born and my second use to beat and

rape me everyday and he would bring his friends over and they would do the same thing." Shuichi started to cry

"My mom tried to help me but they would tie her up and put her in the closet. then that

man tried to strangle my mom but she hit him with a pot I was kind of scared and happy

she showed him what she is capable of. After that she went in her room and got her stuff

packed and she went in my room and got my stuff before he got up and stop us we ran

away then me and her lived together. Until I moved in with hiro then I moved from hiro's

to your house.

Yuki wanted to stop shuichi when he heard that shuichi been hurt he would find him and

do what he did to the last people who hurt shuichi even though tohma helped a little by

pushing taki in front of a car but he thinks that it really don't think it was for shuichi.

" _Mika married a strange man_ Shuichi why don't we go see your mother?" Yuki said

" Turn here" Shuichi grabbed the wheel and turned it for yuki, Yuki sat back and put his

shades on and let him drive. They made it there in1 minute and two seconds to spare

" See yuki I'm a good driver aren't I?" Shuichi said with a smile

Yuki walked in back of the car then looked at the features that was there the bumper is

half way off and there is half of a pole and something else.

" What the hell is that?" Yuki stood up and walked to shuichi not even caring.

Shuichi ranged the door bell and never stopped

" I'm coming… stop I'm coming…. STOP DAMMIT I'M COMING!" Shuichi's mother

yelled.

She opened the door to see a short pink hair boy still pushing the doorbell after she

opened the door she went back in and got a high heel shoe and went back out side she

stopped shuichi from pressing the button and she slammed her shoe on it

" Now give mommy a hug shuichi. Wow shu sweetie you haven't grown an inch and now

I know it's not the camera adding ten pounds. Oh come in come in" Ayako said

Both yuki and shuichi followed shuichi's mother

" Wow. Mom you did a lot with this place it's very nice. I'm going to look at my old

room okay yuki so get use to my mom bye" Shuichi ran up the stairs

" So what's your name young man" Ayako said looking at yuki for answer

" Eiri yuki, Miss. Shindo… Ms.shindo can I ask you something?"

" Sure what is it?"

" Let shuichi stay here only one night he going through a lot right now." Yuki looking at

a picture that was on the wall

Ayako looked to see where yuki was staring at.

" That's Shuichi's real dad I found it the attic, you know when me and his father got a

divorce it kind of change shuichi even though he was a baby that beautiful smile that he

had on his face never showed again I always played with him when I was 15 yrs old"

Ayako started to tear up

" When did you have him?" yuki sat down on a coach

" I had him when I was 13 so I'm 25 yrs old now"

"Oh so you got married at 19" yuki looking at the photo that Ayako gave him

" Yeah that was a mistake I didn't think he would leave me because of shuichi, shuichi

didn't even know him but me being stupid told him about it" Ayako said

" You didn't want him to know?" yuki put down the photo

" No" Ayako said bringing in the tea

"Why?" Yuki taking the tea and started to drink it

" because if I told him, someone really mean would hurt shuichi. But now he's going to

do what ever he can to get him." Ayako started to get tense

" Who?" Yuki is now noticing Ayako hands shaking

"his…." Ayako stopped in the middle of the sentence because shuichi was coming down

stairs

" Um… yuki if I'm not interrupting anything I want to go home now." shuichi looking

upstairs

" What's wrong sweetheart is everything alright" Ayako getting up

" Yeah everything's fine I just want to go home, I'll call you when I get home." Shuichi

still looking at the top of the stairs

" Hey, What are you looking at?" Yuki getting up with Ayako

" Nothing at all yuki let's go home now" shuichi going down another step

Shuichi looking up stairs like he sees a ghost or something like that .

Chibiwatergoddess: I got a question for every one, who is on the top of the staircase 


	3. Fighting with mother

A/N A/N

**Chibiwatergoddess: Hello, Everyone this is not going to be long but in this **

**Chapter there will be punctuation ok. **

**Yuki: No, there won't start the story**

**Chibiwatergoddess: Ah, Wait okay you will be looking at this and probably **

**Saying to yourself I read this but in this chapter it's different okay. **

SO PLEASE READ THIS OKAY

A tall slender man with black hair came down stairs and greeted a very popular singer.

" Hello, shindo-san it's been awhile hasn't it. Two years maybe." Taki said with a smile

" Um, Shuichi" Ayako looked at her son.

Yuki got up moving toward shuichi

" Mom, please say you're not apart of the dating game again?" Shuichi got down the rest

of the stairs.

" Oh no, sweet heart Taki…. just the living here because….. He didn't have anywhere

else to go." Ayako couldn't say anything.

Shuichi's mother stood up and walked to shuichi

" So wait your not sleeping with him are you? YOU LET A COMPLETE STRANGER

IN YOUR HOUSE!" Shuichi screamed at his mother

" No, Me and Mr. Aizawa been ….." Ayako was interrupted by shuichi again.

" YOU AND HIM ARE DATING!" Shuichi backed up a little from his mom

" Young man you do not yell at me in this house. So what if we were going out

don't ever in your life yell at me ." Ayako looked at shuichi mad then at taki with

sentimental in her eyes

" I'm so sorry aya honey he really likes you. " Taki held out his hand and Ayako grabbed his hand

" No I don't I'm not a little kid anymore so treat me more like a man okay. This will be

like the other two you think you like them but you don't, but mom I can't believe you,"

Shuichi is feeling disappointed with his mother

" Shuichi , I can't believe you would say something like that, I let him stay in here

Because he didn't have anywhere to go." Ayako said

" There's this thing called a street or motel this isn't either ok." Shuichi moved to the

Door and opened it.

" Yuki, come on I want to go home goodbye mom." Shuichi left

**Chibiwatergoddess: All right, Listen If you look at this you will see the same **

**Story, but I change it okay SO PLEASE READ THIS OKAY But I fixed this **

**Chapter I think so please tell me what you think**


	4. The plan

A/n A/n

**Chibiwatergoddess: okay, I'll try this time. Okay people who read my 3****rd**** chapter**

**Of my story that chapter was for kyou kara moah story, I wasn't paying attention **

**Sorry. **

**Yuki: You are the reason why women are dumb. **

**Chibiwatergoddess: Hey! It was an honest mistake anyone could have made **

**It okay, Let's start Shuichi off with the first month okay.**

Shuichi laid by his lover until he got up, and ran to the bathroom when he got to the

To the bathroom he went to the toilet, what he saw was his dinner again, it did look

Good when it was on the plate but now it looks plain disgusting. Yuki woke up to

The sudden noise that led to the bathroom and he was right. when he got there he

Saw Shuichi's head in the toilet bowl throwing up, Shuichi looked at yuki with

Sadden in his eyes he couldn't bring himself to talk to the blonde hair novelist.

Yuki took Shuichi's face rag and wet it then he cleaned shuichi's face then he

Picked up shuichi and put him backs into bed.

( Next morning)

Yuki was in the kitchen cooking breakfast for him and Shuichi

"_This is going to be along pregnancy 8 months to go. The Doctor did say something_

_about morning sickness."_ Yuki thought.

Shuichi was in the shower feeling a little woozy from the steam that was flowing in the

Bathroom. Shuichi turned off the shower before it got worst he stepped. He went to there

Bedroom and fail on there bed

" Wow, this baby is taking a lot out of me, Let me get up and get dress for work if I can

get to my drawer" Shuichi said then got up and got dress.

He went down stairs and saw some pancakes and sausages on the plate he sat down.

" Good Morning Yuki, And I'm sorry I woke you up" Shuichi said going to the fridge

He got out Chocolate Syrup and went to the cabinet and went to get Hot Sauce then sat

Down to his plate he put hot sauce on his pancakes and put chocolate syrup on his

Sausages, He ate it like there wasn't a problem with that combination. Yuki couldn't even

Bring him self to watch him eat it. But he had to tell him something

" Your not going to work." Yuki told Shuichi

" Huh ." Shuichi finishing his pancakes and on to his sausages

" Your not going to work." Yuki said again

" WOW! Yuki that is the longest sentence you ever say." Shuichi said finishing his

Sausage

" And what do you mean I'm not going to work." Shuichi looked at yuki for an answer

" You don't have the energy so stay home." Yuki told Shuichi

" What the hell am I supposed to do all day," Shuichi Said

Yuki didn't answer

" Also, Who are you to tell me what to do!" Shuichi now is yelling

Still no answer

" Why aren't you answering me? Yuki !" Shuichi Yelling at Yuki

" Because your questions are stupid, your going to get sick and if you want to go ahead,

but then you'll pass out if you over work your self want any more." Yuki said

"But what am I supposed to do, you are probably going to go in your study and write."

Shuichi calmed down and looked at yuki

" Why do you care about me now, I mean you didn't care about me when I wasn't

Pregnant so why care now, Yuki…" Shuichi was lost of words to say when yuki

Grabbed Shuichi and pulled him into a tight embrace that shuichi cried right in

Yuki's embrace. Then Yuki let shuichi go, Shuichi looked into yuki's amber eyes and

Cried again then felled to sleep yuki carried him into bed and left him there to dream.

( Shuichi's Dream)

" Yuki look at are healthy beautiful boy" Shuichi holding a blanket with a bundle

of joy moving his arms around making gurgling noise.

" What should we name him?" Shuichi asked

" Gaki" Yuki said

" Yuki that's mean we aren't naming him 'brat'" Shuichi said looking at yuki

" How about Suki. Yuki." Shuichi looked at yuki

" No, because he will be loved" Yuki said

(A/N Suki: Beloved)

" Wow this is hard." Shuichi said

" Noazumi" Yuki said

" nah" Shuichi said

(A/N Noazumi: Hope)

" Well, It will come to us sometime okay"

( End of dream)

Shuichi woke up still in his clothes he took them off and put on his pajamas. then he

Walked out the room and walked up to the door to yuki's study, Shuichi knocked on the

Door to see it opened, Shuichi sat on yuki's lap and laid on yuki's stomach. Yuki was

Still typing but left Shuichi lay there. There was a silence in the room until shuichi broke

It

" Yuki, If we had a boy what would you name him," Shuichi asked

" Akio" Yuki laying back

(A/N Akio: Bright boy)

" I would name him aki" Shuichi told yuki

(A/N Aki: Sky)

" What if we had a girl what will we name her," Shuichi asked

" Aiko" Yuki told Shuichi

(A/N Aiko: loved one)

" I would name her Ai"

(A/N Ai: Loved)

" We have to agree on something." Shuichi said

" What about Mikoru" Yuki rubbing Shuichi's stomach

" I like that one and I'll tell you the reason why after the pregnancy okay." Shuichi said

Yuki put one arm around Shuichi then continued typing keeping one arm around his

Lover

**Chibiwatergoddess: Well, I hope you like this chapter bye**


	5. The Fight

A/N A/N: Very long one

**Chibiwatergoddess: Hi, Everyone I hope I did better with the 4****th**** chapter then **

**Others so I'll try with the 5****th**** one okay. Got anything to say Yuki before I start the **

**Story**

Yuki: Shuichi

**Chibiwatergoddess: What? Oh yeah are little pop star is coming in yeah! . **

**Chibiwatergoddess: Well, before I start this chapter I want to tell everyone **

**Something okay, I'll probably stop this story for a little while. I lost my inspiration **

**To writing this so I'll let you decide if I should write more. Also I'm going to fix the **

**1,2,3 chapter of this story ON WITH THE STORY! Let's Start Shuichi with the second month **

Shuichi woke up in the middle of the night; it was almost morning anyway, and ran to the bathroom to do his morning ritual, He couldn't wait till he overcomes morning sickness

Because it is hard enough trying to go to work when you have something living in you, so

It tends to get hard sometimes. Shuichi got up and flushed the toilet and washed out his mouth and face and went back into the room to get some new clothes so he can take the dirty one off. He went back in the bathroom and ran the shower; after it got warm he got in.

"_(Sigh) I wonder if there is more pregnant men besides me, I wonder if I can indoor all _

_nine months with out any help from yuki. He got a job too so it be selfish of me to get in the way of him doing it, but he helped me get this way so he should help me get through with it, yeah that is what I'm going to tell him when he wakes up and I want a full explanation." _Shuichi started to form a plan in his head

( In yuki and shuichi's room)

(Dream)

_Yuki was just waking up in his normal room and normal house but nothing seemed normal, "Where is shuichi?" Yuki asked himself more then once. Yuki got up and out of bed to look for the lost teen, he looked in his study he wasn't there then he heard sniffling _

_noises coming from the living room so he went down stairs to see a pink hair curled up in a ball on the couch, so yuki went to shuichi side and looked at him, Shuichi looked up from his current position and looked into yuki's eyes._

" _Yuki I'm scared, you aren't helping me out with the baby, do you hate me that bad that you can't help out?" Shuichi said _

"_Sorry" yuki looked into watery violet eyes that you can lose your soul in _

"_that's ok yuk…Yuki wake up"_ Shuichi was disappearing from yuki's grasp

Yuki was tired from last night he actually finish a chapter of his new volume with shuichi annoying him so he was tired and he didn't want to be bother that morning. It was his day off so he is going to spend it well, Yuki squint his eyes because the sun rays was dancing on his face.

" Yuki, wake up" Shuichi said

Yuki just turned around in his sleep so his back was facing shuichi and the sunrays.

"Yuki, I'm hungry…Yuki wake up" Shuichi started to whine

" Why don't you make you something that can stay down in your stomach brat." Yuki said in a muggy tone

" (sniff) Yuki do you hate me that bad (sniff) that you can't make me a descent breakfast." Shuichi sniffed up some tears that are almost about to come down, he couldn't hold them anymore so he let them go racing down his cheeks

"WAHHHH" Shuichi wailed

Yuki looked at shuichi and got up and went in the kitchen to make shuichi something to eat, Shuichi followed Yuki out the door and into the kitchen

" Yuki" Shuichi started

" I'll help" Yuki fixed shuichi's plate and put it in front of him

"huh" Shuichi was confused

" I'll help you out with the baby okay." Yuki said

" Okay, But yuki I'm sorry about what I said in the room about you hating me so badly, I'm really sorry yuki; Yuki it was a hormone that said that, because I really love you."

Shuichi said starting to cry with every word he said

" Stop crying, you're going to have a soggy breakfast and……I already know you do" Yuki said

So shuichi and yuki ate breakfast in silent, until the phone rings yuki went to go get it

"Who is it?" Yuki said into the receiver

"Oh, eiri-san it is me tohma is shindo-kun there"

" He's resting right now, What do you want?"

"Is shindo okay, he haven't been to work for a whole month"

" He's fine"

"**Oh well, can you tell shindo-san to meet me as soon as possible it's really important"**

" What ever"

"Thank you eiri, oh right before I forget Mika wants you over for dinner tonight"

" What does she want?"

"Well she haven't told me yet but, she wants to speak with you and you can bring shindo-kun with you I can speak with him so that is as possible it can get so long eiri"

Yuki hung up the phone and walk back into the kitchen and to see shuichi finish his breakfast and washing the dishes.

" Yuki who was it?"

"Tohma"

" What did he want?"

"He wanted to meet you a.s.a.p."

"What if he ask? What do I do?"

Yuki stayed quiet for a while

" Figure it out"

"Thank you for your help yuki, I wonder why I didn't think of that" Shuichi said sarcastically

Yuki sighed and walked into his office and started another chapter for his book.

(Back in the kitchen)

Shuichi sighed and looked at his plate

"_I don't know why he said that. He is always distant, so what if we had the baby? Huh this baby will never no his/her father because he don't want to interact with his baby"_

Shuichi started to cry

The phone rings

Shuichi got up and answered it

" Hello Eusugi residence, yuki can't come to the phone right now he is currently writing a chapter to his novel, and this is Shuichi Shindo speaking can I take a message" Yuki told shuichi to do that every time he picked up the phone.

" Whoa"

"Hi hiro"

" Hey"

" Sorry"

" For what?"

" For not coming to work for a whole month"

" **Yeah, what's up?"**

" Nothing"

"**Are you sure, you sound down oh did you get in another fight with Mr.Yuki again"**

" Hiro you make it sound like we always fight"

" Well if it's not that then what's wrong?"

Shuichi can hear hiro voice becoming softer then when he picked up the phone

" Um hiro can we meet some where"

" Sure where"

" At the park on the steps okay"

"Sure I'll see you there bye"

" Bye"

Shuichi hung the phone up and walked to yuki's study. He knocked on the door to wait for yuki's reply to come in

" Come in" Yuki said

Shuichi turned the knob and took a deep breath and walked in

" Yuki, I going out for awhile want anything?" Shuichi offered with a smile

"No"

Shuichi's smile went away

" Damn it yuki! Why do you act like this? do **YOU** want this baby are not, I don't like it I don't like it at all how you are treating me this way. I did not make myself pregnant buddy you helped so if you help me get this way you are going to help me through it okay, because what you said in the kitchen was probably a lie." Shuichi yelled at yuki

"Do you want this baby yuki" Shuichi voice calmed down" Because I want the baby, yuki please say if it is a yes or no. If it is a yes then help me out a little then you are now and if it is a no then…" Shuichi became quiet

" Then I'll just leave" Shuichi eyes became watery

Yuki stood up and walks to shuichi and hugged him, Shuichi hugged him back and they stayed like that for about a minute

" Shuichi so that's a yes I guess" Shuichi smiled and hugged yuki again

" Ahhh I forgot about hiro I hope he's not mad" Shuichi started to panic

" Just forget about it"

"Ehhh I can't just forget about it." Shuichi looking at yuki

Yuki kissed shuichi

" Okay maybe I can"

Yuki walked out of his study with shuichi planning on doing something with his little singer

Chibiwatergoddess-Sorry for the long wait, I have school and I'm trying really hard to get a good report card so every time I come home I get really sleepy and go to sleep so I you can forgive me

Chibiwatergoddess- Aww that was so cute right Yuki

Yuki-…..

Chibiwatergoddess- Aww you think so to,

Shuichi- I like it

Chibiwatergoddess gasped and ran to hug shuichi

Chibiwater goddess-You really do really

Yuki- His don't count it's the viewers reviews that counts

Chibiwatergoddess- Thank you for making me feel really down now are you satisfied with your self

Yuki- yes

Chibiwater-goddess-Well please review can't wait till the next chapter


	6. The embarassing moment

Chibiwatergoddess: HI EVERYONE I HOPE YOU LIKE THE 5TH CHAPPY

Chibiwatergoddess: HI EVERYONE I HOPE YOU LIKE THE 5TH CHAPPY!

I'm very grateful for you guys who liked it

Yuki: I don't know why though

Shuichi: Oh yuki

Cwg: God, get your undies out of a knot yuki

Shuichi gives hugs to everyone who reviewed

Cwg: I'm sorry for the delay my computer shut down. Sorry, Okay let's get on with the story, Let's shuichi with the 3rd month

Shuichi got up and did what he did every morning He got a rag and washed his face and mouth out

" _Ugh, I hate tasting my food again._" Shuichi thought

Shuichi went to take a shower and then go back to sleep, while yuki goes in his study and type another chapter for his novel. Shuichi is getting used to yuki doing this sense that time.

" I can't believe that Yuki." Shuichi saying to no one in particular

" I can't believe that jerk stop talking to me, ever sense we came back from dinner with Mika and Tohma he just started to ignored me." Shuichi said

He went out of the bathroom to go to his and yuki's room to get clothes for his shower; he went in to see yuki awake and up. Shuichi went to their dresser to get something he could wear. Yuki walked out of the room and shuichi got his clothes and went back to the bathroom and turned on the shower and got in.

" It's really not my fault." Shuichi said while pouting

" _It's been one month sense he stopped talking to me a whole month, wow yuki can hold grudges for a long time, I can't even speak to him before he walks off into his study, I wonder if he ever eaten anything because he is already weak and he isn't that healthy so I wonder if he is okay because he can't be pulling all those all nighters all the time (sigh)"_

_Shuichi thought_

(Flash Back)

Yuki was getting ready for the dinner with his annoying sister and her…her…He is that annoying that yuki can't even describe it

" _Hey brat are you ready" Yuki said_

_Shuichi came down stairs and turned to yuki _

" _I'm not going." Shuichi said looking at yuki_

"_Why the hell not." Yuki said while having a cigarette in his mouth_

" _Because if me and tohma talk he is going to wonder why I missed two months of work yuki, so the solution to my problem is don't go so he won't ask." Shuichi answered_

" _I don't care; think of something if you don't they'll just come here." Yuki said_

" _So wait it's a win lose situation isn't it." Shuichi sitting down_

" _What?" Yuki asked_

_Yuki started to walk to the door_

" _Yuki wait, Just tell them I got a severe illness and it will take six months for me to get better" Shuichi said_

_Yuki didn't even respond to that stupid plan_

" _No" _

"_No, what do you mean no"_

" _What does no mean"?_

" _Yuki, Why not?" _

" _That plan won't even work for monkeys"_

" _Well, I don't here anything from you now do I no"_

" _Don't ask questions if you're going to answer your self"_

"_That's not the point"_

" _You had a point"_

"_Yuki…. I…can't do this if your going to treat me like I'm a stupid little kid. When will your heart ever going to get out that ice cube and love your child and me is to zero! I'm getting ready now." Shuichi went upstairs pissed_

_Yuki was appalled about what Shuichi said but didn't show it, A few minutes later shuichi came down and walked to were his sneakers were, when he got finished he look up at yuki, Yuki looked away from him and opened the door and started to walk to the elevator. He and Shuichi went in, Shuichi couldn't take the silent treatment anymore._

_Shuichi went in the car and closed the door when he looked at yuki he didn't like what he saw. Yuki looked at him like he wasn't supposed to be in the car right now, Yuki started the car and started to drive. It was two minutes since yuki didn't talk to him. Shuichi didn't like the tension that was being made right now so he had to break the ice and start talking first or yuki wasn't going to talk to him for a while. _

" _Um…Yuki I want to say… I'm really sorry for saying that stuff at the apartment." Shuichi with a hint a sadness in his voice_

_Yuki didn't answer shuichi_

" _I really didn't mean all that stuff I said. It was just a hormone." Shuichi exclaimed_

_Yuki still didn't answer shuichi, He just kept quiet, and Shuichi was getting kind of angry because while shuichi trying to make yuki forgive him he was acting like an ass._

" _Yuki I'm apologizing to you and you won't accept it, I don't want for you to stop talking to me, It makes me feel like I did before when you through me out of the house." Shuichi voice is becoming a little louder then his regular volume_

_Yuki didn't make a comment_

" _I felt scared, lonely, sad there was so many emotions running through me then some I couldn't explain. Yuki I love you, you should know that already and you should already know I wouldn't say stuff with out meaning to it." Shuichi said about to cry_

_Yuki cut in_

" _Yeah like the crap you're saying now" Yuki said_

" _What? No this is coming from me for real I am sorry I went out of line." Tears formed into shuichi's eyes _

" _You just noticed now?" Yuki said_

" _No, I noticed it when I was getting dressed." Shuichi said when a tear ran down his cheek_

_Shuichi voice started to brake up and tears started to form in his eyes and started to cry_

" _I'm sorry…I'm sorry yuki…I'm really am please forgive me." Shuichi cried_

_Shuichi choked through tears _

" _Stop the water works now, your going to throw up in my car." Yuki said_

" _Do you forgive me yuki?" Shuichi asked questi_onably

" _If I said yes would you shut up?" Yuki asked shuichi without even answering shuichi's question_

" _Yes" Shuichi said wiping the tears that was going down_

" _There is your answer." Yuki said_

" _Oh…yuki I love you so much." Shuichi tried to glomp on yuki but stopped _

_Shuichi wiped his tears away and smiled at yuki and put his seat back and lay down and went to sleep_

_(Time skip the intros and car ride and to the restaurant)_

_It was going good when suddenly tohma had to pop the question shuichi was trying to avoid._

" _Shindo why have you been out of work for a whole month if you count this one this be the second month you been out?" Tohma asked_

" _Um…you see… what happened … um" Shuichi tried to think of something_

" _He is supposed to rest for six month. Because of Stress so that is why he isn't at work." Yuki answered tohma question for shuichi_

" _Six months" Tohma sounded a little shocked _

" _Yeah, I'm sorry tohma when I don't feel under stress I try to get back to work a.s.a.p." Shuichi exclaimed_

" _I hope you feel well shindo-kun." Tohma gave a reassuring smile at shuichi_

" _Thank you me too." Shuichi said happy that tohma believed yuki_

_Shuichi look at yuki and smiled, Shuichi started to get that feeling again but it went away so he didn't care about it and then he ate his food that the waitress gave him. He ate a couple bites then he stopped he is getting that feeling again but it did the same thing like the first time shuichi felt the feeling, He pulled yuki's jacket to get his attention when he did yuki looked down and saw that shuichi was looking kinda weak so he turned his head to the right to see shuichi covering his mouth then he turned his whole body to face shuichi. Then Shuichi did something very bad to yuki, This is the second time shuichi saw emotions in yuki's face but the emotion shuichi was seeing was not sentimental it was more like shock with a mixture of madness: Shuichi thought he saw I'll kill you for doing this then he thought he saw fire in yuki's pupil. Everyone in that restaurant was quiet. _

_A waitress showed up and gave yuki a washcloth _

" _Yuki I'm…" Shuichi tried to say while still shocked that he did that _

_Yuki didn't even let shuichi finished before he throws the face rag into shuichi's face and that is when it all started_

_(End of flash back)_

" It wasn't my fault I couldn't hold my food back" Shuichi whining

He just got out of the shower to get dress and goes to see if yuki is ready to talk to him, Shuichi got out of the bathroom and went to the door to yuki's study

" _Okay, Shuichi you want to know if he is healthy that is all don't say anything that is _

_offensive, bad or stupid you want to have yuki talk to you today 'kay_" Shuichi conscience said to him

Shuichi knocked on the door for a response, Shuichi didn't get one so he knocked again and again he just kept on knocking when he got a " Go away." through the door

" Wow yuki you can really hold a grudge don't you know that?" Shuichi mentally slapped himself for saying that he isn't really a good talker while he is pregnant

" Yuki, I think I need to go to the hospital… I feel kind of dizzy." Shuichi said while laying his head on the door

Yuki thought that was just a big lie but when he heard a loud thump he didn't think of it as a lie any more he stood up and went to the door to see shuichi standing their smiling at him.

" Are you dizzy" Yuki asked getting irritated

" A little, I think it's because a certain novelist isn't speaking to me anymore that I ponder on what I should do to make him talk to me again but I tried everything and nothing working, So yuki what do you think I should do? Huh" Shuichi said leaning on yuki's doorframe

" Get away from my door" Yuki said

Shuichi stood up and sighed he looked into yuki eyes and started to cry

" I…I… need…your…" Shuichi choked between tears

Shuichi's getting that feeling but it went away

" Spit it out" Yuki said

Yeah shuichi spit it out alright, Shuichi looked at yuki to see if he is mad

" Yuki I'm so so so SO sorry" Shuichi said

Yuki was walking to the room to get clothes for him to change into he walked to the bathroom before he could close the door shuichi grabbed it. Yuki didn't even want to fight with shuichi he knew what that outcome would be they did this before why is shuichi always trying to get into something. Shuichi looked at yuki

" Yuki please don't stop talking to me, me and the baby are sorry" Shuichi began to cry again

" Please" Shuichi gave up on the door and felled to his knees and put his hands to his eyes

" I just hate being pregnant because you are always mad at me, and I never do anything right to fix the problem. I just make it even worse what if this baby comes out I just be a fool to the baby I'm not fit to be a parent I'm just a kid like you said." Shuichi got off the floor to go to their room but yuki grabbed his arm and kept it like that

" ( Sigh) You are so annoying even if you are a fool, that baby will still love you don't say stupid things unless they are true" Yuki let go of shuichi

" So are you still mad at me because of what happened at the restaurant?" Shuichi turned around and looked at yuki through his teary eyes

" (sigh) no" Yuki said closing the door

Shuichi smiled and went to the room and lay down to go back to sleep before his sickness woke him up he went to sleep to dream of his and yuki's child

CWG: Awwwwwwwww wasn't yuki sweet


End file.
